Kitsune Vampire
by Dark Rinnegan
Summary: summary inside
1. New life and a Kitsune

Hey guys I'm back with the first chapter of Kitsune Vampire and I would like to announce:

The poll results are that Naruto will:

have a harem

be just really smart and strong .

Anyway just to make sure people don't spam the reviews with questions here is the harem I am thinking of:

Both Mokas

Kurumu

Mizore

Yukari (Older)

Ruby

Tamao Inchoise (Leader of the swimming club)

I am also slowly leaning towards adding Kokoa and possibly Moka's other sisters. Also, the abilities that I m giving Naruto are:

All ninjutsu elements

Juubi eyes

devil bringer (Will be explained later on in story)

By the way, this chapter will be relatively short compared to the ones in the future, just to warn you.

* * *

Episode 1: New life and a Kitsune

Naruto did it.

It left him heavily drained, but he did it. He stopped Madara and Obito and won the war. He spoiled their plans of reviving the Juubi by taking the other 8 bijuu into himself, but the large intake of power, instead of simply making him the container of the Juubi, he became it, now due to being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko beforehand, when he became the new juubi, he was a yoko. He thought all was peaceful now, but the teen boy was wrong. Obito slowly got back up, albeit with a gaping hole in his torso, and glared at Naruto.

"You may have defeated me boy, but I will still have the last laugh." He said cryptically. Just then his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flared and a dark purple vortex appeared in front of Naruto, which, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, sucked him in before disappearing.

This was the sight that Kakashi and the rookie 12, minus Neji, whom died at the hands of his own father, who had been resurrected by the edo tensei, but not before having Hinata take his Byakugan and give it to Naruto in an effort to help his friend defeat Madara and Obito, and Sasuke, who died helping Naruto defeat Madara and Obito, but not before giving his best friend his own Mangekyo Sharingan, followed by the resurrected Itachi's Sharingan, and the resurrected Nagato's rinnegan, which he used to bring all those of the Allied Shinobi forces that died back to life. The rookies gasped as they saw their friend sucked into the Kamui, then disappearing as Obito laughed weakly.

"What have you done to him Obito?" Kakashi roared. Obito chuckled.

"In have sent him to another dimension, which unless the inhabitants have highly advanced technology, he will never return from which. He will live there for eternity due to him becoming the Juubi." He answered before falling to the ground dead

They were not surprised at the last part, as they saw Naruto absorb the other bijuu. But they all began to cry at the idea of never being able to see their blond idiot again.

Kakashi turned and faced the rookies, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let's go, we must report this to Tsunade-sama." he said softly.

They all slowly and sadly nodded and they sped off to tell Tsunade the news.

When everything was finished Naruto had been declared the hero of the Elemental Nations, even if he was now a demon, they didn't care. Demon or not, he saved them all. They all could just hope that what Obito had mentioned was true, and Naruto did have a chance to come home.

* * *

Said boy could now be found free falling from the sky right above a cliff that was next to what appeared to be a red ocean. The new Juubi had sent his new Youki all around his body so that he would survive the 1500 foot drop, although unknown to him, he was immortal, so death was impossible for him to achieve.

Naruto crashed into the ground which created a large crater. He slowly crawled out and used his youki to restore the lost stone ground before promptly blacking out.

Naruto woke up to the sight of a white ceiling. he slowly sat up and checked his surroundings and realized he was in a hospital of some sort. He looked to his right at the sound of an old man's voice.

"Well hello young man, it is god to see you awake, that was quite the fall you took back there, may I ask, what is your name?" the old man asked Naruto slowly nodded, still in pain.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for helping me Oji-san." Naruto responded. A small tick mark appeared on the old mans head at the nickname.

"Well anyway Naruto-san, could you please explain why you were falling, as well as where you are from, you know, the genral things, also, just call me headmaster." The old man asked. Naruto nodded.

He proceeded to explain how he got there, where he was from, and basically his whole life story, as well as some of his darker secrets. The headmaster rubbed his his chin.

"Well Naruto my boy, I belive I have something that will be able to bring you home, but it will take about 4 years to make. I also have one more question. Will you attend my academy while you wait for me to finish making your ticket home?" he asked, he explained everything about Youkai academy, how it was a school to teach Youkai how to coexist with humans, he couldn't really call himself human anymore.

"Sure. I have a ton of new knowledge, and it'll be a good way to pass the time, I might even make some friends. naruto mused.

The headmaster nodded and brought Naruto to his new dorm room, while the living room was bigger than his entire old apartment from when he was a kid. He went into the bathroom and study his new appearance . His hair was now blood red with silver tips, his whisker marks much more defined, and his eyes now had a slit pupil. He channeled youki into his eyes and they changed completely. They now were pure white with three rings and three comma like marks on each ring.

Naruto grinned, showing his sharp fang like canine teeth. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

And that's chapter 1 people, let me know what you think, cuz reviews motivate me to keep writing

Next chapter will have the introduction of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Tamao all at once in a specially long chapter.

see you next time


	2. First day and a Kitsune

Naruto started to walk down the dirt road back to the school after the headmaster brought him to meet the bus driver, and the boy was creeped out by them having such similar eyes, and he now had a lot on his mind from all the information the headmaster gave him. He thought to himself

_"I wonder what my classmates are gonna be like. If they're anything like the assholes that i had to deal with back in Konoha Academy, then I'm outta here, granted I did make several friends there so maybe I can do it again, only this time I won't be hated by everyone. I just hope I can hide my arm, don't need to make people think I'm a freak or anything, I really don't wanna deal with that again."_

He wore a glove over his hand while the sleeve of his blazer covered the rest of his demonic arm, which he currently had rolled up as he was looking at it, he made a few handsigns trying to henge his arm to look normal but nothing happened. He recovered it and decided he would look into it more later. As he walked down the dirt road, his arm stared to pulse and glow slightly, as if reacting to someone or something's presence. Not long after, Naruto was hit by a girl riding a bike .

As he got up he noticed the girls long pink hair, then her beautiful face and emerald gree eyes.

_"Woah, she's even prettier than Sakura-chan." _He thought The girl slowly got up and noticed the boy she ran over, she blushed at how handsome he looked, then she realized she ran him over and quickly got up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm anemic and I get dizzy sometimes." she exclaimed. Naruto waved it off,

'"I'ts okay, I heal really fast, so it's no problem."

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" she shouted , and sure enough, Naruto felt a small trickle of blood slide down his face, he shrugged and noticed the girl was in a trance like state.

"That smell, the scent of blood, I...I can't resist." She whispered and then leapt at his neck and bit down and started to suck his blood.

Naruto didn't even flinch when this pretty girl suddenly bit into his neck, he knew this was a school for yokai so he was sure he'd see a few of thew ones he heard about from his world. He didn't even fell pain, it was actually, quite good.

A few moments later she let go of Naruto's neck and she had an expression that one would most likely see from a very successful love-making session. She soon shook from her blissful high and jumped away slightly from him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a vampire and I couldn't resist the smell of your blood, which was VERY tasty by the way, much better than those packets I would get, I'm Moka Akashiya." She said. Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Nice to meet you Moka-chan, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he replied Moka looked down.

"Do you um... not like vampires?" she asked, Naruto shrugged

"Well I've never met one before, so I can't say I don't, plus I know better that to judge somebody without getting too know." Naruto answered. Moka cheered.

"That's great, so do you wanna be friends?" she asked

"Sure, you'd have to be stupid to not want to be friends with a pretty girl like you." he replied.

Moka blushed at the compliment, but nodded and grabbed his arm and the two walked down the dirt path. As they walked Moka noticed the glove on her new friend's hand and asked.

"Naruto-kun, why is your hand covered? Is something wrong with it?" Naruto grabbed his arm and frowned before looking at the pinkette and smiled.

"You could say that, but it's nothing you have to worry about, I'll tell you about it some other time, for now, let's just get to know each other more ne?" he answered.

Moka nodded and she asked again,"How do you wanna start?" Naruto thought a bit before taking a bit from his old sensei.

"Oh ya know, things you like, things you don't like, your hobbies, your dreams for the future, something like that would be a good start, I'll go first. My likes are training, ramen, foxes, and my precious people. My dislikes are super perverts, those who would try to hurt my precious people, and those who judge someone before they get to know them, my hobbies are training, and spending time with my friends, My dreams are to find the perfect mate or mates as I an the first of my race, have a large family, and to bring peace to the world." the race thing was technically true, as due to the experiments, he wasn't really human to begin with, and now, he's more of a hybrid yokai than anything, but still mostly Yoko.

Moka told her likes and such, and the two found out that they had a few things in common. They continued to talk until they got to the school, where they got separated during the opening ceremony. Naruto made his way to where his assigned homeroom would be. He opened the door to see all eyes on him, along with some of the girls whispering.

"Wow he's really cute."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

These and more were said about the redheaded boy.

_"This is what Sasuke must have had to deal with, fangirls, uuuuuggggghhhhhhh this is gonna get real annoying real fast." _Naruto thought

Heaven

Sasuke was looking down at his friend laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahaha, take that dobe, now you know how it feels!" he yelled

With Naruto

The teacher looked up at Naruto, she had sandy blond hair that looked to have two cat like ears on her head, as well as a pair of glasses.

"Oh you're just in time, I'm the teacher Nekonome Shizuka. why don't you introduce yourself." she said. Naruto nodded.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet everybody." he finished with his signature foxy grin that made several of the girls blush and the boys scowl at the redhead getting so much attention. Naruto then walked to his seat and the teacher spoke up.

"Well as you all know, yokai academy is a school for monsters. The world has been overrun by humans, so why you are here, we will be learning how to peacefully coexist with them .While you are here, you must stay in your human form at all times."

A brown haired boy next to Naruto. "If we find any humans, why don't we just eat them, or in the case of pretty girls, molest them." At this Naruto sighed

"Everywhere you go there's a sick dumbass." The brown haired boy glared at Naruto

"What was that?" Naruto scoffed

"If you were paying attention to Nekonome-sensei, the world is overrun by humans, No matter how strong you are, they will outnumber you and kill you or take you to some lab and experiment on you, they outnumber us and have a strong military force, they could wipe us all out if they were to band together, as they fear what they do not understand. That is the dumbass part, the sick part, is how you said you would molest a girl,to do such a thing is absolutely despicable." he answered. The boy fumed.

Miss Nekonome stopped the two from starting a fight and continued the class. A few minutes later the door opened revealing Moka.

"Sorry I'm late. I kinda got lost." she stated. She had also got the same reaction from the boys of the class as Naruto did the girls. She sat down and the class continued. Soon the class ended and they were dismissed to do whatever they pleased. Naruto and Moka went to check out the dorms. She got a can of tomato juice and the two heard a voice from behind them.

"You're Akashiya Moka right? I'm your classmate Komiya Saizo, salutations." he stated. He looked at Naruto and sneered

"What's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with some loser like this huh?" he asked as he picked Naruto up by the collar of his shirt but immediately grunted in pain. he looked down to see Naruto gripping his arm, tightly.

"I would advise you from doing anything stupid Saizo. I try to avoid violence but if you continue this you'll end up getting hurt." Naruto stated before grabbing Saizo's arm even tighter causing him to let go of the redheaded teen. Before he could do anything he felt an extreme pain and a sickening snap, his wrist was broken. Held clutched his hand tightly and glared at Naruto. Naruto remained impassive.

"That was your only warning Saizo, now back off or I'll make you." Naruto said coldly. He took Moka's hand and the two walked off.

A few minutes later they reached the dorms and Moka stopped Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for that back there, that guy was giving me the creeps, and thank you for not staring a fight, I hate fighting." she said.

Naruto then noticed the cross like necklace on her neck.

"Moka-chan, what is that necklace you have there?" he asked curiously

"Oh you see Naruto-kun right now I look normal but when this rosary comes off I change, I go into my true form, a scary vampire." she answered Naruto examined it before saying.

"It's a little more than that Moka-chan, this is a seal that one would use to lock away one's power or in some cases, another soul or personality, and when those seals are removed, whatever they were holding is released, and before you ask I am pretty good with seals." Naruto stated, and then just blurt out a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Moka-chan, what do you think of humans?"

Moka got a slightly sour and sad look on her face.

"I hate humans. I was in the human world all through middle school, and I was isolated. They made fun of me for saying I was a vampire, they didn't belive yokai exist. I was so alone." she then got a cheerful expression.

"But you said you didn't mind me being a vampire, and you became my first friend ever. You have made me so happy Naruto-kun."

Naruto's face turned grim before he asked.

"What would you think if I was once one of the humans you hate so much? What would you think of me then?" he asked.

Moka's face showed an expression of complete shock and horror. Her first ever friend used to be human? He couldn't have been, humans had always been mean to her while Naruto was nothing but nice to her. She just couldn't believe it. Then she remembered what Naruto said when she told him she was a vampire.

_"I know better that to judge somebody without getting too know them or to judge an entire people by the actions of a few"_

She then heard Naruto's voice.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, so I guess I'll see you around." he whispered before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

Moka gasped. What had she done? She just possibly lost the first person outside of her family that accepted her. She collapsed on the ground and cried for a few minutes. She then dashed off to the first place she could think of to find Naruto, the bus stop.

She raced through the woods along the dirt path before she was grabbed from behind. She was thrown to a tree and her attacker revealed to be Saizo, who was staring at her lustfully and licking his lips.

"Well, look at my luck, your here without that damn brat. Such a pretty girl like you should hang around real men like me!" he exclaimed Moka tried to move away, but was caught by what appeared to be a very long tongue.

"No way I'm lettin such a sweet babe like you run away! I'm gonna take you even if by force!" he shouted as he changed into his true form, an orc. He chuckled as Moka screamed.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Not a second later Saizo was sent crashing into a tree. He quickly got up to see the obstacle between him and Moka glaring at him, what was noticeably different about him was his arm and eyes. His arm had what looked liked crimson scales and several glowing blue lines, while his eyes were now pure white with 3 rings and 9 tomoe.

"I warned you Saizo that I would hurt you if you tried anything stupid, but since you tried to do so with Moka-chan, I won't show any mercy." he said coldy. Saizo glared at the other boy with hate.

"You punk! Stay out of my way! I'm going to make Moka Akashiya my woman and you win't stop me!" he screamed as he charged the redhead who sidestepped and punched Saizo in the sloar plexus, sending the boy crashing into a tree. Saizo slowly got up and ran at Naruto again and threw a punch at his face, which was easily dodged. The orc boy kept swinging at Naruto while getting hit by Naruto's own punches, which made Saizo angrier which made his attacks even sloppier. But when Naruto had no other choice but to block a puch he did so with his demonic arm. Although nothing was damaged, Naruto winced in pain which gave Saizo an opening and was punched in the chest sending him flying. As he went sailing through the air he noticed he was getting close to Moka and looked at her rosary. He used the slow motion vision of the sharingan and grabbed the rosary with his demonic arm and it came off her neck.

Suddenly a very large amount of youki erupted from Moka. Her featyures started to change. Her hair turned silver, her eyes red with slit pupils, and a significant increase in her... assets. Saizo looked at Moka and gasped.

"What's the matter big boy? I thought were were going to take me by force." inner Moka teased.

Saizo roared and charged Moka who ducked under a punch and swept his legs from under him, then kicked him in the side of the head while he was still spinning which sent him back in an upright position only to be fiercely roundhouse kicked and sent flying. In a burst of speed Moka ran behind him and drove him into the gound with an axe kick while shouting,

"Know your place!"

She turned from Saizo's unconcious body and walked towards Naruto who was smiling. Before he could say anything he was pushed up against a tree by inner Moka.

"Spill it. Just what are you Uzumaki Naruto? I can sense that you are extremely powerful, yet your attitude confuses me. You also happen to support humans somewhat. I want answers." She growled.

"Where should I start?" he asked. There was no point in arguing. He learned a long time ago that arguing with women was pointless as they always get what they want.

"The beginning." she answered.

Naruto nodded and looked into her eyes, he then whispered, "Tsukuyomi".

Inner Moka looked around and saw her outer self next to her.

"Where are we?" Outer Moka asked. they then heard Naruto's voice.

"We are in the realm of Tsukuyomi, an illusion I can cast with my eyes. In here I control time and space."

Instead of his school uniform he was wearing black cargo pants, a black skin tight t shirt and a black trenchcoat with red clouds on it and orange flames on the bottom.

Both Mokas blushed at his appearance. Naruto spoke again.

"And before you ask my eyes have nothing to do with what kind of yokai I am. Now, I believe you have some questions for me to answer. Inner Moka nodded.

"Tell us everything from the beginning. The other me told you her past now you tell us yours."

Naruto sighed, this was going to be a while.

3 hours in Tsukuyomi later

Outer Moka was bawling her eyes out while inner Moka was smirking. Not because of the pain he had to endure but how he was able to push through it and have so much power, but she was going to wait a while and see more of his skills before she decided. She was broken out of her thoughts when Outer Moka spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, you said that you were good with seals. Can you look at the rosary and see if we can have our own bodies?" she asked with pleading eyes. Inner Moka grinned when she noticed Naruto falter at her outer self's gaze.

"I was already planning on doing so Moka-chan, just please stop with those eyes." Naruto pleaded.

Outer Moka nodded and stopped her puppy eyes.

"Anyway, I think we are done here." Naruto stated, and the world around them shattered and they now appeared to be back where they were before.

Inner Moka was still released and decided that she wanted to stay out for a while. She took the rosary and placed it in her pocket, and she and Naruto headed back to the school grounds. A few minutes later they arrived outside the dorms and Naruto turned to inner Moka.

"I guess I'll se you tomorrow Moka-chan." Naruto stated. Moka nodded and just as Naruto was about to walk off she pulled him to her and bit his neck. Naruto could feel that this Moka was much more aggressive even when it came to drinking his blood, as it slightly hurt when she bit him. After she had her fill she let go of him and ran to her dorm. Naruto chuckled and walked to his own dorm. He fell onto his bed and thought,

_"I should start training in my new body and my new powers, gotta love shadow clones."_ he grinned and made the handsign and to his suprise 10,000 clones appeared. He then sent them off in groups to work on chakra control, elemental ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu. While they did this the original started to work on ways to improve his rasengan.

Several hours later Naruto was on his bed panting. the mental strain if the shadow clones as well as the chakra exaustion, he was dead tired. He quickly undressed and crawled back into his bed. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep

* * *

There's chapter 2 everyone

I knew I said I was going to do Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore in this chapter as well but I had taken longer than I thought and didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Anyways Hope you like the chapter and please review so I know how I can improve the story.

Ja Ne


	3. Succubus and a Kitsune

hey everybody im back. Sorry its been so long since my last update ive had a ton of stuff to deal with involving school and my family, as well as lack of motivation and inspiration. THIS IS WHAT REVIEWS ARE MEANT FOR PEOPLE! WITHOUT A LOT OF REVIEWS THE WRITER WILL EVENTUALLY STOP WRITING AND THAT WILL UPSET THOSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THE STORY!

Anyways now that I have vented my anger I will now discuss the chapter. As you can guess this chapter will have Kurumu's intro and a little more revelations on our new juubi's past. I know some of you are probably confused as to what Naruto means some of the time, but that will all be explained in the chapter after Mizore's, so I'd say chapter 6. also the chapters with the introductions of the girls will be shorter than they will be after they're done, the intros are also the cause of my writers block whenever i dont have other problems

Lastly if anyone has suggestions as to what I should do next, just PM me. This is one of my first ever fics so for now I'll let the readers decide what happens, also, if I have options in as to what directions the plot goes for example should Naruto do this or this, you will HAVE to review to be heard, only those who review get what they want.

Anyway, On with the chapter!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP *CRUNCH*

Naruto lifted his fist up from the shattered remains of his alarm clock and groggily got out of his bed. He quickly completed his morning rituals before creating more shadow clones to refine his skills. Before grabbing his bag he casted an illusion on his arm, making it appear normal. He soon after left his dorm and headed to the school building. Once there he met up with Moka who, after asking politely, had her fill of his blood.

As the two headed down the road Naruto stopped suddenly.

"What is is Naruto-kun?" Moka asked

Naruto looked at the vampiress and smiled.

"I think I can hear something. I'm gonna check it out, I'll meet up with you later Moka-chan." he answered.

Moka smiled and nodded before walking off. The blond juubi soon walked of into the forest, shortly later he could hear a soft feminine voice crying for help. He soon arrived to the scene of a blue haired girl collapsed on the ground. Naruto immediately rushed to her and picked her up, helping her stand.

"Hey there, you alright?" he asked

"I'm so dizzy." she softly replied before lifting her head revealing her face. Naruto was amazed at how beautiful this girl looked. He then looked at the rest of her figure and blushed at her well endowed chest that was barely contained by her yellow sweatshirt.

Naruto simply held her arm and helped her to the infirmary. As they were walking down a hallway the girl stopped. Naruto asked if something was wrong, the girl shook her head.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me, you see I have this weird condition with my body, my breasts just start cramping up all of a sudden, it feels like they're going to burst." she then pressed herself against his chest resulting in a massive blush from the blond at the feeling of the girls breasts pressed against him.

"Naruto-kun, you're so kind." she smiled as she made eye contact "How would you like to do whatever I want? . As Naruto gazed int her lavender eyes, a strange feeling suddenly washed over him. A thought immediately entered his mind.

_"Genjutsu."_ Naruto quickly sent a minuscule pulse of youki into his eyes and dispelled the illusion, while unbeknownst to him, his eyes flashed to their true appearance. But this was noticed by Kurumu, who didn't have time to ponder the situation as she was suddenly pushed away and fell on her ass. She looked at where Naruto was to see him staring at her with a slightly cold gaze.

"What were you trying to do?"

"What? How did you?" she stammered.

"Who are you?" Naruto snarled shocking the girl.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, we're in the same homeroom." Kurumu stated, still shocked that the blonde was resisting her Charm.

"I'll ask again Kurumu-san, what were you trying to do?" Naruto stated.

"I was just doing what the rest of my kind does." Kurumu replied calmly "In order to find our Destined One we must try and seduce every man we come across."

"Destined One?" Naruto asked.

"Our true love. My kind only reproduce with our true love, and so in order to find him we must search for the one that has all the signs." Kurumu explained.

Naruto simply shook his head and started walking off.

"Fine. Just leave me out of this." he stated.

"NO!" Kurumu snapped as she geared up her Charm to full power "I don't know how you resisted that first one but you won't stop this one."

Naruto simply smirked as he decided to test out one of his newest abilities. Opening up a hand he created a quick gout of fire that shocked Kurumu into blinking several times and then realizing that her target was gone. Naruto was now inside the school, heading to meet up with Moka when he heard the angry scream from outside.

Naruto soon saw the familiar pink hair and soon Moka was right next to him, a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun." Moka smiled as they walked towards the cafeteria to get breakfast.

"Good morning to you too." Naruto nodded as they entered the room and went into line to get their food. Soon they were seated at a table near the back, with Naruto facing the only entrance when he saw Kurumu come storming in. She surveyed the room and saw Naruto eating with Moka and quickly stormed right over.

"There you are." Kurumu stated as she glared at Moka.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked confused.

"Stay out of this you blood sucking slut." Kurumu snapped "He is mine."

"Last I checked he wasn't." Moka snapped back. The blond juubi gazed back and forth between the two, trying to decide if it was a good or a bad thing that they were fighting over him. Finally he decided to intervene.

"Last I checked I get a say in the matter." Naruto stated, stopping their argument as they both looked at him "Now Kurumu-san, I was enjoying a nice quiet breakfast with my friend here. If you would like to join us then you may, otherwise please don't cause such a commotion."

Kurumu blinked and again tried to use the charm on Naruto "Well why don't you leave this girl that uses you as a free meal and come with me?"

Moka blinked at this and looked at Naruto who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Trying that trick again?" Naruto asked "If it didn't work when I wasn't expecting it, it ain't gonna work now."

Kurumu was now furious, not only was this boy immune to her powers but he was treating her like some fool. Losing her temper Kurumu transformed, revealing her true form as a succubus. Swinging her elongated nails at Naruto she tried to sever his head from his shoulders.

"If I can't have you then no one will!" she screeched as Naruto rolled back, kicking his chair into her as he did. Before she could recover he was already in front of her and grabbed her and Moka's shoulders before vanishing in a red flash.

The three then reappeared outside the school grounds in a clearing Naruto made in the forest to train. He quickly sent Moka a look that clearly said _"I'll explain later" _before returning his gaze to the blue haired succubus in front of him, who didn't bother to question how they ended up there as she then yelled.

"I get it now!" Kurumu shouted "Moka has already charmed you!"

"WHAT?!" Moka shouted in confusion.

"So all I have to do is get rid of her and then you'll be all mine!" Kurumu shouted as she dive bombed the pair who both leapt out of the way. Naruto wasn't sure what to do but before he could react Moka placed the Rosary in his hand and then jerked her neck away, releasing her inner self.

**"You brought me out for this? Surely you could handle this on your own." **Moka stated. Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, I just thought you'd like to come out, seeing as you're the one she's after now,"

**timeskip**

"That's enough Moka." Naruto said in a serious tone.

**"This girl wanted to turn you into her personal slave, and also tried to kill you, and you want to spare her? I don't think so." **Moka replied in a smug tone, and continued to approach the downed succubus.

**Bansho Ten'in**

The silver haired vampiress was suddenly pulled away from her target by a mysterious force, only to end up in Naruto's hand and thrown into the ground with a crash.

**"I said enough Moka. Stop right now or I will make you." **Naruto ordered in a demonic tone, but sadly, Moka's vampire pride wouldn't let her think logically, and so she lunged at the blond who sighed and sidestepped her attack and grabbed her by the throat and forced her rosary back onto her. Moka quickly shifted back to her outer form and passed out. Naruto then laid her on the grass before walking towards Kurumu and placed his hand on her forehead and a green glow surrounded his hand, and the bluenette's wounds gradually healed. Before the succubus could say anything, the blond picked up Moka and vanished in a black flash.

**Next Day**

Naruto and Moka were currently eating breakfast when a familiar blue haired succubus came in front of them.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Albeit reluctantly, they motioned for her to sit and she did so. After several minutes of awkward silence Kurumu spoke up.

"I wanted to apologize for everything yesterday. It's just, as a succubus, seeing everyone fawn over another girl hurts my pride a little. I really am sorry. Do you think we could start over and maybe be friends?" she said in a pleading tone.

The two simply smiled and nodded. Showing they forgave her. Kurumu then smiled and turned to the blond.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, do you remember what I said about destined ones?" he nodded

"Well I've decided that it's you!" she exclaimed. Both simply stared at her with a shocked and confused expression.

"I mean when you saved me from the scary Moka and healed me. I just knew it." she explained, and then pulled Naruto's arm in between her breasts and long story short, the two girls started a tug of war over the blond who could only sweatdrop.

_"This is going to be a long four years."_

* * *

And there it is chapter 3.

I am so so so sorry about the lack of updates. I have had so much family, school, and other stuff on my plate I couldn't get to my fics, i mean just yesterday I found out I'm going to have a niece, and I haven't even seen my elder sister in 2 years!

Anyway next is the yukari chapter. which i hopefully can get up by the end of the month at most

anyway, I also have a request. I have recently created an oc, and I would like to create a picture on devianart for him, but my drawing silks aren't exactly great, aside from his face everything else in my opinion isnt that great. I'd really appreciate it if someone could PM me if they're willing to help.

Thanks in advance


End file.
